MGT3K ep 2 the Job
by Agent BM
Summary: The watterson's are here for another experiment against their will. watch as they accidentally blow up a planet, Pearl and Chip get a new member, and funny stuff in TAWOG's most popular series, Mystery Gumball theater 3000
1. theme song

MGT3k episode 2 the job

I don't own TAWOG

In the not too distant future… somewhere in time and space

Nicole Watterson and her family are caught in an endless chase

Pursued by a woman whose name is pearl, just an evil gal who wants to rule the world

She threw a few things in her purse, and in her rocketship she hunts them all across the universe

"I'LL GET YOU" shouted Pearl

I'll send them cheesy cartoons, the worst I can find

Lalala

They'll have to sit and watch them all and I'll montitor their minds

Lalala

Now keep in mind Nicole can't control where the cartoons begin or end

Lalala

She'll try and keep her sanity with the help of her family

Family roll call

Gumball

Darwin

Anais

Richard

Nicole

If you're wondering how they eat and breathe and other science facts

Lalala

Just repeat to yourself it's just a show, I should really just relax

For Mystery Gumball Theater 3000


	2. the brain men

Ch. 2

The ship was stuck by some sort of tractor beam by a distant planet

"Ms. Pearl is calling" said Darwin

"I wonder what she wants" said Nicole

They answered and they saw Chip about to be dissected by 3 men who were completely white with blue hoods and capes and were holding brains in pans and pearl was just standing there

"Hello Wattersons, things have gone bad for me and Chip. If I'm not mistaken the brain men are about to dissect Chip" said Pearl

"Can we get on with this dissection?" asked Chip to the brain men "I think it's futile that I have to wait"

"Chip is very stupid, anyway, I'm trapped in some type of force field and will be dissected after Chip and I need to get out of here. I need you to make a distraction and if it works, I'll never show you another one of those cartoons again, ever" said Pearl

"No more experiments? That's great" said Gumball

"But we need a distraction" said Nicole

"I know someone who can help us, the nanites" said Anais cheerfully

"The nanites? Who are they?" asked Nicole

"They're my new friends, they're a bunch of tiny robots that live in the ship and they're really smart" said Anais

"Well where are they?" asked Richard

Anais brought down a periscope type device and on the screen was a nanite

"Hey Anais, how's it going, ready for our science party in your room?" asked a nanite

"Not now Jeff, this is my family and we need a distraction to save pearl" said Anais

"This is your family, good to meet you all. Anais has told me so many good and bad things about you guys. Now about that distraction how about we send a bunch of tiny ships and give the brain men wedgies?" asked Jeff

"Why don't you just cut off the tractor beam?" asked Gumball

"Fine, Hey Mike, Gumball wants a number 3, we never get to do anything fun" said Jeff

Down on the planet a strange noise stopped the brain men from dissecting Chip

"Observer, me and observer will see what that is, you stay here and watch the 2" said a brain guy

"Yes observer" said another brain guy

2 of them left and pearl made a distraction

"Hey guard, there's an invisible sick man in here that you're buddy put in here" said Pearl

"Well I suppose that's possible, let me check" said the brain man as he went inside

"Are you talking about me? I'm not sick, I'm about to be dissected" said Chip

"Shut up Chip" said Pearl

"I don't see him" said brain man

Pearl grabbed a pin out of her fair and grabbed the man's brain

"Okay you're coming with me, don't do anything bad or the brain gets poked some more" shouted Pearl as she poked the brain

"Ow, ow, please don't hurt my brain" pleaded the brain man

The other 2 walked in and saw pearl

"Observer what happened?" asked a brain man

"Don't come over here or the brain gets it, Chip let's go" shouted Pearl

"Can't it wait until after I'm dissected?" asked Chip

"NOW, and Wattersons I lied, you're experiment will be the job, DON'T MESS WITH ME" shouted Pearl to the frightened observers

"Aw man, oh well" said Richard

"But we're still trapped by the tractor beam" said Anais

"Maybe the Nanites can fix it, right guys?" asked Nicole

"Sure thing, hey Steve Mrs. Nicole wants a number 7" said Jeff

"See I told you they could fix it. Hey what's a number 7 anyway?" asked Nicole

The planet they were stuck by blew up

"Mom, you blew up a planet, what's wrong with you?" asked an angry Gumball

"All I did was tell them to fix the problem" said Nicole

"And they did, in a horrible way. You have to be more specific to these guys mom, they're really sensitive" shouted Anais

"I'm sorry" said Nicole

The alarms on the ship went off

"We have movie sign" shouted the family as they rushed into the theater


	3. the experiment pt 1

Ch. 3

The job

"**What do we need jobs for, we have each other" said Richard**

_[Nicole is on the ground, passed out]_

**Anais**: _[slaps a hand on Nicole]_ Mom! Wake up!

**Nicole**: Ah! Oh!

**Gumball**: Mom? Are you okay?

**Nicole**: Oh, I had the weirdest dream, I was on the front lawn, and your father had a job as a pizza delivery guy!

"**That's not weird" said Anais**

"**It is to me apparently" said Nicole**

**Richard**: Ha! That wasn't a dream, that's what I just told you! And you fainted! Ha ha ha!

**Nicole**: Eh. Uh, I guess I was just overcome by a strange new feeling!

**Darwin**: What do you mean?

**Nicole**: I think i'm pruhhh - I think i'm puhrulll - I think i'm prood of you Richard!

"**Prood?" asked Gumball "Is that even a word?"**

"**I can't finish that sentence" said Nicole**

**Anais**: You mean "proud"?

**Nicole**: Yes, I think so. It's just, I'm not used to saying that word much, particularly to describe your father. Uh, uh, I think I need to go lie down. Something about this is not right. _[To Gumball and Darwin]_ Please follow him to make sure nothing goes wrong!

_[Gumball and Darwin nods]_

**Gumball**: I gotta say, Dad, I never thought you were gonna get a job!

"**I'm glad you don't have a job anymore" said Nicole**

"**Why? I said I was going to get another one" said Richard**

"**Please don't" shouted the rest of the family**

**Richard**: Neither did I! I found a number for Fervidus Pizza Delivery, but I didn't realize it was a job application. Should've known it was strange they wanted my Social Security number, but look at me now! I am an Italian Food Distribution Engineer! Your mother is prood of me, and best of all, I can eat as much pizza as I like!

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: THEY GIVE YOU FREE PIZZA?

**Richard**: Technically, no! But what I do is:

Step 1: Remove a slice from the center of the pizza.

Step 2: Eat the pizza slice.

Step 3: Push the remaining halves of the pizza back together, and cover your tracks.

Step 4: Put the pizza in its box.

Step 5: Enjoy how clever you are.

Step 6: Repeat.

"**No wonder you got fired" said Anais**

"**It was a brilliant plan" said Richard**

"**No it wasn't" said the rest of the family**

"**Fine" said Richard**

**Richard**: Gawwh... Well, these pizzas aren't gonna deliver themselves! _[gets on scooter]_ Whoa whoa whoa! whoa! Ha ha ha, GAAAH!

**Gumball**: _[proudly]_ Look at him... _[Notices Richard dropped several pizza boxes]_ He's not gonna keep this job for long unless we give him a hand.

_[Darwin shakes his head]_

**Nicole**: Your father has a job... Your father has a job. _[jumps at Anais]_ SOMETHING'S GOING TO GO TERRIBLY WRONG, ISN'T IT?!

**Anais**: No, this is a good thing! We can finally buy all the things we need!

**Nicole**: What do you mean? We've got everything we need.

"**No we don't" said Gumball**

"**What are you talking about?" asked Nicole**

"**Have you seen the things we have?" asked Gumball**

"**Okay fine, you proved your point" said Nicole**

**Anais**: Mom, _[she shows Nicole a framed photo of the family]_ we've all been wearing the same clothes for the past year, you three don't even have any shoes, _[whispers]_ and I think it's time Darwin wore some pants.

"**I'm fine without them" said Darwin**

**Nicole**: Huh... Wait a minute, show me that. _[she takes the photo]_ Look at the crack down the earth, and your father's eyes! _[drops the photo]_ I've got a bad feeling about this.

**Anais**: Mom, please. It's just delivering pizzas! How wrong can it go?

**Ominous Voices**: Very wrong...

"**That was awkward" said Darwin**

**Gumball**: Okay, 438 Elm Street. That's the place.

_[Gumball rings the doorbell, Mr. Pepperoni opens the door]_

"**Weird how a pizza would order a pizza" said Gumball**

**Mr. Pepperoni**: _[gasps]_ Siciliana, come see what the stork brought us!

_[Rushing footsteps, Siciliana appears at the door]_

**Siciliana**: _[Gushing]_ Oh look, he's got his father's eyes! Oh he's _beautiful_.

**Mr. Pepperoni**: Thank you so much. Here's a twenty.

_[Gumball uses the hand holding the pizza box to take the money, causing the pizza to fall. The pizza slowly slides down the porch stairs, leaving a trail of blood red pizza sauce. The Pepperonis stare, frozen in horror. Gumball slowly puts down the now empty pizza box, casually handing them a different one, which Siciliana accepts, still gaping at the previous spectacle. Gumball and Darwin inch down the stairs, then dash off, but not before stepping on the dropped pizza]_

"**Another awkward moment" said Anais**

**Richard**: _[Singing]_ _Here I am, I got a J-O-B_

_Earnin' plenty o' dough for my family_

_Yeah, I'm Richard Watterson, employee_

_So have some R-E-S-P-C-K-T_

_I got a pizza in the box_

_I got a cola in the bottle_

_And I'll get it to ya' faster when I'm pullin' on the throttl-AHHHH!_

_[Richard loses control of the delivery moped, starts skidding down the road. He distorts the existence of objects he passes by - a fire hydrant changes color, a dog and his owner change roles, a traffic light starts changing signals randomly, and the outfits of mannequins on display get swapped.]_

**Darwin**: Oh man, we gave them the vegetarian! What are we gonna do?!

**Gumball**: _[Strokes his chin]_ Improvise!

_[Gumball rings the doorbell]_

**Darwin**: Are you _sure_ this is going to work? Because right now-

_[The screen scrolls down to reveal a poorly improvised vegetarian pizza - a mud crust with random plants and rocks found in an average garden strewn over as toppings.]_

**Darwin**: -it _kinda_ looks like a load of grass and dirt...

**Gumball**: Ehhh, it just needs some mozzarella.

_[Spots a piece of old, chewed gum on the floor and picks it up, spreading it around their improvised vegan pizza appetizingly.]_

"**That's disgusting" said Anais**

"**We didn't have much to work with" said Darwin**

**Gumball**: There!

_[The door opens, revealing Mr. Small]_

**Mister Small**: _[looking withered from hunger]_ Ohhh, finally! I've been on this Tibetan diet where you're supposed to eat nothing but sunlight, but it's been really cloudy! I think I need to eat something that actually _exists_!

_[Digs into the "pizza", shoveling lump after lump of it in his mouth. After a few seconds, he stops, realizing what he just ate. His eye twitches.]_

**Mister Small**: ...At least it was organic...

_[Mr. Small faints, his body sprawling out over his porch. Darwin pokes him with his shoe.]_

**Darwin**: _[Panicking]_ DUDE! I think he stopped breathing!

_[Mr. Small blows a bubblegum bubble out of his mouth, signalling that he is, indeed, breathing. It inflates to a decent size, then pops. Darwin sighs in relief.]_

**Darwin**: That'll be twenty dollars.

"**Not the right choice of words son" said Richard**

**That's the end of this chapter, and since I'm basing this off a 90's TV show, I'm going to make it like that with fan mail. Just pm me a letter starting with "Dear Wattersons" or something like that and I'll feature it in a future episode, the family will read it and comment on it. I've got to do some other things now so I'll see you later**


	4. experiment pt 2 and back to the past

Ch. 4

_[At the Watterson house, Nicole is in the kitchen, getting a mug full of water from the sink. Richard passes by the house. With some ominous singing and his reality-distorting effect still kicking, he causes the water to defy gravity and flow up into the ceiling. Nicole panics and shuts the water off. Anais casually strolls in.]_

**Nicole**: _[Still shaken up]_ Anais! Did you see that?! _[Pointing at the faucet]_

**Anais**: See what?

_[Nicole turns the faucet on again, but since Richard is long gone, it flows normally.]_

**Anais**: _[Cheekily]_ Yeah, I know, _running water_! Wasn't like that in your day, huh? You know...when the world was in black and white, and you could leave your front door open, and everyone cycled to school in a bike with one big wheel at the front...

"**Those were crazy times" said Richard**

**Nicole**: I don't claim to understand it, Anais, but something is going _wrong_. _Seriously wrong_. And I think it has to do with your father.

**Anais**: _[Grabs the coffee mug and pats Nicole's hand]_ I _think_ we're going to stop with the coffee...

**Nicole**: _[Snapping]_ DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE I'M HYSTERICAL!

_[Gumball rings the doorbell to The Banana estate. Banana Bob answers]_

**Banana Bob**: Ah, _pizza_!

_[Banana Bob starts chanting "pizza" repeatedly. His wife and son come to join him as Gumball and Darwin look on awkwardly. Richard passes by and once again distorts reality, this time putting the Banana family in an infinite loop, cursed to repeat the Pizza chant forever.]_

"**It looks like they're on a continuous loop" said Anais**

"**It feels weird" said Richard**

**Gumball**: Okay...um, so...guess what's in the box!

_[The Bananas are still chanting "Pizza". Gumball takes that as their answer to his question]_

**Gumball**: Correct! And for ten points, what's round, from Italy, and sometimes has olives on it?

_[Same as the previous question. Darwin starts giggling.]_

**Gumball**: Right again! And, for double or nothing: what is the name of the tower that leans to one side?

_[The Bananas are _still_ chanting "Pizza".]_

**Gumball**: Eh, it's "Pisa", but I'll give you that one.

"**I'm surprised you knew that" said Nicole**

"**I'm not stupid" said Gumball**

**Gumball**: _[getting annoyed at their unresponsiveness]_ O-okay, okay, game's over, guys.

_[Pausing to wait for a response]_

**Gumball** and **Darwin** Riiight.

**Gumball**: I'm just going to put the box down here. O-okay, bye now..._[Closes door]_

**Darwin**: Well, somebody likes pizza...

_[Gumball peeks through their mail slot. He sees the family _still_ chanting pizza repeatedly, but in slow motion.]_

**Gumball**: That's one creepy bunch of bananas, man.

_[Nicole is still worried about the state of the world. She shivers on the couch as Anais comforts her.]_

**Anais**: Mom, when you say "Dad having a job has upset the fundamental balance of the universe", are you sure you don't just mean he's changed the balance of power in the house, and that upsets you because you're a _little_ bit of a control freak?

**Nicole**: No...well, maybe uh, I don't know anymore!

_[Gumball and Darwin casually walk in]_

**Nicole**: Boys! What's going on with your father? Has something terrible happened?

**Gumball**: Um, he dropped a few pizzas so...we delivered 'em. That's about it.

**Nicole**: _[Relieved]_ Maybe I should just try to forget about this...

_[Nicole turns on the TV. A breaking news report is on, alerting the citizens of Elmore of the strange things happening around the town.]_

**News Reporter**: Reports of strange occurences all around Elmore! At Food 'n' Stuff, it's been nighttime all day!

**Pantsbully**: It's supposed to be noon!

"**That is weird" said Richard**

**News Reporter**: Meanwhile, residents were confused by unseasonal snow!

**Lizard Woman**: It's supposed to be June!

"**Again, weird" said Richard**

"**You started it" said Nicole**

**News Reporter**: And one senior citizen seems to have inverted gravity!

**Marvin**: I'm supposed to be on the ground!

_[Nicole shuts off the TV, angry. She realizes the only rational explanation for this is Richard getting a job.]_

**Nicole**: SEE? I told you! This is all because of your father! Some things are not meant to be! Dogs shouldn't get on with cats, men shouldn't have ponytails, and your father is _not meant to have a job_!

**Darwin**: What are we gonna do?!

**Nicole**: We have to _stop him_.

_[Nicole, the kids, and a kidnapped Larry rush to fire Richard in their car.]_

**Larry**: Look, I'm sorry, but tearing apart the fabric of the universe is not a dismissible offence! Now please let me _go_!

**Nicole**: Don't you understand?! You need to _fire_ him!

**Larry**: But he's doing okay!

**Nicole**: What if he delivers a pizza late?

**Larry**: Uh, well, yeah I guess I could fire him for _that_...

**Nicole**: Then he's _not_ gonna deliver this one.

**Richard**: _Mild or spicy, my flavors will exhilarate_

_You get them double-quickly when I'm twisting the accelerator!_

_twisting the accelerator!_

_twisting the accelerator!_

_[With every "twist of the accelerator", energy shoots out the engine of the delivery moped, shaking the existence of everything it makes contact with. Larry, Nicole, and the kids search for him in the wreckage, gaping in a mixture of awe and horror at the effects of Richard having a job. Ominous voices start singing monotonously as they drive on through this distorted version of their neighborhood.]_

**Darwin**: We must be getting close. _[noticing Richard driving by]_ That was him!

_[Nicole backs up and turns the car, following Richard closely.]_

_[Their car is now right behind Richard's moped. As they try to get closer, Richard twists the accelerator again, sending out another wave of distortion energy.]_

**Anais**: The closer we get to dad, the more warped the universe becomes! :_We've gotta be careful!_

**Nicole**: Then you better hold on tight...

_[Nicole boldly approaches Richard's moped again. This time, the wave of energy switches their heads around. Nicole has Larry's head, Gumball has Anais', Darwin has Nicole's, Larry has Darwin's, and Anais has Gumball's head.]_

**Gumball**: _[With Anais' head and thus, her genius brain]_ What's happened? I feel really smart!

**Anais**: _[With Gumball's tiny brain]_ I don't...

_[Another wave hits them, swapping their positions in the car. Gumball is in the driver's seat but, being twelve years old, has no idea how to drive.]_

**Gumball**: DAAAAHHHHH!

**Nicole**: DON'T FORGET TO CHECK YOUR MIRRORS!

"**How is that Important?" asked Gumball**

_[The car veers uncontrollably, nearly flipping over when another wave hits them. This wave puts them back in their normal places. Everyone in the car breathes a sigh of relief.]_

**Nicole**: This is not so bad...

_[Several waves start bombarding the car, each one altering the family's animation style. They scream throughout the entire process. Suddenly, they all change back to normal, except they are outside the car. They breathe a sigh of relief but-]_

**Nicole**: I think the worst is ov-

_[Upon noticing a car heading straight for them (and that they are not even in their own car), Nicole and her passengers scream as she veers out of the way. They get bombarded by more distortions, the first one putting them back in the car but the subsequent ones changing their animation styles again.]_

**Nicole**: CAN'T...TAKE IT...ANY..._[turns into a real cat]_ _meow_.

"**Aw, you look so cute mom" said Anais**

"**Thanks sweetie" said Nicole**

"**We look so weird like that" said Darwin**

"**Why ain't I in this?" asked Gumball**

**Nicole**: _[after getting hit by another wave, she turns back to normal]_ Where's he delivering this pizza?

**Larry**: Ah, 34th street!

**Nicole**: I know a shortcut! We'll be there in no -

_[gets cut off by another wave, this one sending them back in time to when they started the chase]_

**Larry**: Look, I'm sorry, but tearing apart the fabric of the universe is not a dismissible offense! Now please let me go!

**Gumball**: _[realizing they went back in time]_ What th-? Oh, man, we went back in time!

**Anais**: We'll never catch up with him!

**Nicole**: We'll see about _that_!

_[Nicole slams on the gas, dodging several cars in the way. They eventually reach a clear strip of road, on which they get put on an infinite loop. After the third attempt to cross, she stops and exits off a side road.]_

**Nicole**: We'll go this way...

"**Good move" said Darwin**

**Nicole**: _[after finally making progress]_ What's the house number?

**Larry**: Uh, I don't know!

**Nicole**: Well make an effort! This street is two miles long!

**Gumball**: _[upon seeing a severely messed up house]_ Uh, I think I know which house it is!

_[The rest of the family slowly turn and gaze upon a brilliant beam of light shining down on a house in front of Richard. Richard gets off his bike and begins walking to the door to deliver the pizza and end the world. Nicole pulls up behind his parked bike.]_

**Darwin**: There he is!

_[Richard starts walking up the porch stairs. With every step, he sends out another distorting wave of energy. The first one turns the clouds to stone, causing them to fall]_

**Nicole**: RUUUUUN!

_[Nicole and the kids escape from the car just as the clouds crush it. Richard continues walking up the steps, this time the waves he emits again change the animation styles of the characters. Nicole and the kids drag Larry, trying to convince him to fire Richard.]_

**Nicole**: FOR HEAVENS' SAKE LARRY, _FIRE HIM_!

**Larry**: But he hasn't done anything wrong!

**Nicole**: He's destroying the univers-_urgh_

_[Nicole loses her outline, causing her to melt down into a puddle of blue ink]_

**Gumball**, **Darwin**, and **Anais**: MOM!

**Nicole**: I'm all right! _I guess_... Now go and stop your father!

_[The kids continue dragging Larry to fire Richard.]_

**Anais**: Gumball, look!

_[Richard moves his pointed finger towards the doorbell. The kids scream at him to stop, all while sporadically changing shape and form.]_

**Gumball**, **Darwin**, and **Anais**: DAD! _[Their voices distorted from the sporadic transformations]_ DON'T DELIVER THE PIZZA!

_[Richard succeeds in ringing the doorbell. The customer opens the door.]_

**Gumball**, **Darwin**, **Larry**, **Nicole**, and **Anais**: _[Still transforming unpredictably]_ NOOOOOO!

_[Right before the customer accepts the pizza, he notices that a large portion of it is missing.]_

**Newspaper Employee**: Hey!

_[Larry rushes to see what the problem with the pizza is. He isn't happy with what he sees.]_

**Larry**: Have you been _eating_ this pizza?!

**Richard** _[nervously]_ Just a little bit from the middle.

"**That doesn't help you Dad" said Darwin**

**Larry**: Watterson, in accordance with article 34 of the _Fervidus Pizza_ handbook, _[in a strange deep voice]_ _I fire thee_!

"**That was a cool voice" said Darwin**

**Richard**: Nooooooooo!

_[Richard being employed no longer, the world returns to normal. A rainbow shoots out across the skies of Elmore, signifying that everything is at peace. Larry angrily drives away in the delivery moped, shooting a look of contempt back at Richard.]_

"**I'm glad everything's back to normal" said Gumball**

**Richard**: _[ashamed]_ ...I'm sorry I lost my job, Nicole. I know you were really _prood_ of me.

**Nicole**: It's all right, honey.

_[The family gathers around Richard to hug him.]_

**Richard**: But don't worry! I'll get another one!

"**Please don't" said the entire family except Richard**

_[The dramatic music plays again, the camera zooms out, and lightning ominously strikes Richard's finger. His eyes also turn red, just like in the photo.]_

(On the bridge)

The ship went through some strange portal and the computer said they were back in their own time

"We're back in 2013" said Nicole

"But we're nowhere near home" said Gumball

"No you aren't Wattersons, but I brought a friend with me and I'm going to keep reminding him of what you did" said Pearl through the video phone

"You destroyed an ancient civilization, I won't forget about this, we will get you" said Brain man

"Do any of you guys have any food with you?" asked Chip

(Mst3k ending theme plays)

**Mystery Gumball theater 3000**

**Created by agent BM**

**Starring:**

**Chip**

**Pearl**

**Gumball**

**Darwin**

**Anais**

**Richard**

**Nicole**

**Brain man**

**Brain men observers**

**Special thanks to Lexboss for being my biggest fan**

**Keep circulating the tapes and episodes, whatever that means**

**I don't own tawog**


End file.
